Venus Potter - The Rock
by MaxGuyver
Summary: Venus was different and that was a good thing. Who wanted to be normal anyway? Only thing is Venus never knew how different she really was until she became 11 and was given a way out, away from her Very Normal family.
1. Chapter 1

**Venus Potter – The Rock**

 _After my recent debut story fell flat I did some research apparently the main reason is that the category I chose wasn't as popular as I thought, thus I am trying again with most people's favorite boy-wizard stories._

 _Summary: Venus was different and that was a good thing. Who wanted to be normal anyway? Only thing is Venus never knew how different she really was until she became 11 and was given a way out, away from her Very Normal family._

 _After rereading the chapter I realized I might receive this question from a few people. Venus is a neutral name her parents agreed upon. It being neutral it is open to interpretation. Firstly, for Lily, it is a plant based name representing the Venus plant (Venus flytrap). For James it follows his mother's naming traditions, being named after a historical figure of Greek Origin (Venus de Milo). For Sirius, her godfather, it is an astral inspired name in the planet Venus. For others it might represent the Goddess of Roman Mythology._

 **Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the heavily manicured lawns in the cookie-cutter suburbs of Little Whinging, Surrey. It shone on the similar brass number plates on all the houses facing to the east. 4 Privet Drive was one of these east facing houses. The inside of the house was spotless and everything was in its rightful place, normally, 23 June being the exception to this rule. The Dursleys owned this home.

They had a son, Dudley, who celebrated his birthday on this day. Each year his heap of presents grew and Dudley kept count on how many he got and usually threw a tantrum when he got the same amount or less then the previous year. This year was going to be one such occasion, there was only thirty-seven presents waiting for him.

Venus rolled her eyes as she placed a pan on the stove and started breakfast. She had never thrown a fit about presents in her entire life. In fact she was glad if she got anything more than clothes for her birthday. The previous year she received a plush doll, Twilight Sparkle. The doll was from older stock, as Twilight was still a unicorn, but Venus did not care. The doll was a gift from a Remus Lupin. All of these extra gifts Venus would normally keep hidden from her relatives.

When Venus was young she discovered the ability to shrink objects purely by will. That was after Dudley utterly destroyed one of her gifts. She cried and the gift mended before shrinking to the size of a mouse. Venus figured that Remus Lupin might not be as well off, and that was most likely why he hasn't bothered to visit Venus once and only occasionally send her a gift.

Plating the beacon and eggs and pouring cups of tea, Venus waited by the door knowing her relatives, she refused seeing them as family, would be down soon. The first to arrive was her aunt, Petunia. She glanced at Venus and shook her head, Venus was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, her natural two toned hair, black with red highlights, was messy as she liked it. Sure she will brush it when she went to get dressed, but that would only be later that morning.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen next. He sneered at her. If he had his way, Venus would most likely be shoved inside the cupboard under the stairs and forgotten. As it was he had no choice. When he tried it once he had to live alone for three months as Petunia took the kids and left him only a note saying she was staying at a motel until he adjusted his attitude. Although he didn't completely change towards Venus, he wasn't openly hostile towards her, divorce was not normal and Vernon prided himself on being normal, thank you very much.

After Dudley entered, Venus walked to the last available seat and ate her breakfast in silence. Once Dudley had his fill he turned towards his gifts, he was forbidden from touching or even counting them until the plates were cleared from the table. He once upended the table in one of his tantrums. Venus and Petunia started on the dishes while Vernon read the paper and Dudley started the grueling task of counting.

Dudley was as dumb as he was round, and after a sit in with a teacher he was moved to remedial classes. That was also the first and only time Vernon lifted his hands against Venus for doing better than Dudley. Since Dudley was moved to the remedial classes his grades also improved. Some kind of deficiency or another that Venus didn't care for. Even that was considered normal, since it was Dudley.

His face fell once he reached thirty-seven and couldn't find more. He huffed up his chest and yelled at his father because there weren't more gifts. Her walrus of an uncle tried to convince him that some gifts, like the laptop and racing bike, were bigger, he didn't care. As a way to end the tantrum, Petunia offered to buy him two more gifts.

"Perhaps a calculator?" Venus suggested under her breath seeing that Dudley was struggling to add two to thirty-seven. No one heard her, which was lucky for her.

"Venus, when you are done go upstairs and dress appropriately. And for heavens sake, do something with that hair of yours. If your father wasn't dead, I would kill him myself for sullying the Evans family hair with his bad genes." Petunia said.

Venus rolled eyes, she heard it all before. Her father was a bad man with untamable hair, the worst of the worst in her aunt's opinion. She didn't know much about her parents, she was forbidden to ask after them. For all she knew her father was a drunk who got her mother pregnant, they died in a car crash. However Venus never believed that story though.

Once Venus was done she made it up to her room, she sighed as she opened the wardrobe and glanced through the selection of clothes, what she wouldn't give to have a carefree life. She picked a skirt from her selection and a top to match it, she decided on short socks instead of stockings or pantyhose. Her aunt absolutely refused to buy her leggings, it isn't proper for a lady, she said, Venus called fowl. Loads of girls wore them, besides Venus never wanted to be lady-like, it was torture.

Venus finished dressing and sat down at her vanity. With a sigh she tackled her messy mane and within minutes it appeared wavy instead of messy. It won't last too long though before it got messy again, she then proceeded to braid it, making sure that the braid alternated between her red and black hair perfectly.

Once she was done she looked over herself and once again tucked at the ring around her finger. Ever since she could remember it had been there, it was impossible to remove, not that it mattered her relatives couldn't see it, or the bracelet around her wrist. She left her room just as Petunia reached the bottom of the stairs to call her down.

"Are you really wearing that to the zoo?" Petunia asked with an arched brow.

"I debated between this and a sundress. Since it might be windy later I settled for this combo, it is a bit thicker than the sundresses I have." Venus replied.

"Very well, Piers arrived. They will only be a minute, why don't you go sit in the car?" Venus knew her aunt meant well, even if it was only because of what the neighbors would think.

The journey to the zoo was quite uneventful, other that Vernon complaining, his favorite pastime. He loved to complain about everything including, but not limited to Venus. Today he was complaining about motorcycles, all because a small moped drove past his side of the car.

"Driving along like they own the road, hoodlums the lot of them." Venus wanted a scooter, just so she could annoy her uncle, maybe even a Harley. Oh that would be fun.

Once at the zoo, Venus waited for the boys to get out before she followed. The car was locked and the parking spot was checked. So they proceeded to the entrance. Once there they purchased soft swirl ice cream and entered.

The early morning was dedicated to the mammals. They encountered a relatively fat walrus and Venus had to bite her lip to stop laughing, it wouldn't do to have her uncle figure out the walrus reminded her of him. In fact she though it might be insulting to the walrus.

They had lunch at the Zoo's restaurant. Venus was forbidden to eat dishes like Shepard's Pie at a restaurant, so she settled for a salad with chicken nuggets instead. For dessert she was given Dudley's first Knickerbocker Glory, since it didn't have enough ice cream according to Dudley.

After lunch they went to the Reptile house, that would've been their before last stop, the aviary would have been their last stop, if the incident didn't happen there. Venus was minding her own business looking at one of the smaller, venomous snakes. It was a Blue Malaysian Coral Snake, when Dudley began throwing a tantrum across the way at the python area.

"[I must apologize for my oath of a cousin, I'm pretty sure my uncle dropped him a few times when he was the size of a beach ball.]" Venus knew she could speak to snakes, and even realized it was another language, one she kept hidden from her relatives.

"[I won't call that gorilla human,]" the snake replied in a very feminine voice. "[Are you sure they didn't just catch and shave him?]"

"[Unfortunately,]" Venus ran a finger over the glass and it glowed briefly. "[When we leave the glasses in this exhibit should explode, don't cause too much trouble out there. If possible go back to Thailand, would you pass that along?]"

Venus winked at the snake and the snake winked back. Venus made her way through the room touching every glass she passed before reaching her relatives who was kindly asked to leave the Zoo. Uncle Vernon was scandalized to the point that he might invent a new color all his on own.

The color however returned the night as he was watching the news and they stated that around three that after noon the reptile house had an accident that resulted in several snakes escaping. He was very giddy as the prospect. He took a second tumbler of brandy that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they knew it, the summer holidays started. Unfortunately Dudley had already broken most of his new toys by that time. He also avoided his racing bike, since he fell off it after knocking over poor Mrs. Figg. Venus was indifferent towards the holidays. Petunia would normally drag her from morning tea to afternoon tea, parading around in her various outfits, like a living doll.

After the first week of the holidays, Dudley was parading around in his new school uniform. Honestly Venus was surprised they made school uniforms in his size. The only reason Venus wasn't doing the same was because her aunt hasn't decided between Haberdashers' Monmouth School for Girls, and The Royal Masonic School for Girls. Venus was a shoe in for both schools. Oh joy.

The day after Dudley's parade across the living room they were sitting in the kitchen when the mail arrived, it was odd, considering the time. The mail was supposed to be there an hour earlier. Venus shrugged and excused herself to go fetch it. She scanned through them and arched a brow when she reached a letter in a parchment envelope. It was for her, perhaps another scholarship offer? She handed the three letters to Vernon and sat down with her own.

"Dad, Venus has another letter!" Dudley suddenly exclaimed. Venus rolled her eyes and continued looking at the crest, a stylized H inside a crest featuring a badger, an eagle, a lion and a snake.

"It isn't like I never received letters, Dudley," Venus said, "Besides this looks like a possible scholarship letter, it even has a wax seal instead of a stamp." Dudley's eyes widened at that, but not more so than his parents' did.

"D-Dudley," Petunia stuttered, "Will you go outside for a moment, Venus, your Father and I need to talk." Venus felt dread wash over her.

"I told you she was a bloody freak!" Vernon yelled as soon as Dudley left the house. He turned towards Venus and his face turned purple with rage. "I should have thrown you out the minute you arrived."

"Now Vernon, she never shown any signs of that freakiness," Petunia stated, and it was true, they never saw her do anything she did after all.

"Tell it what it is. I want it out of my house by the time I come back." He stood up and left the table. Soon there the car started and drove away.

"Venus read the letter before we continue." Venus found the request odd but did so.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

 _ **of**_ _ **WITCHCRAFT**_ _ **and**_ _ **WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_

 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Dear Miss Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall,**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

"Is this a joke?" Venus asked. It was made perfectly clear to her that magic did not exist over the ten year she was living with the Dursleys.

"I wish it was." Petunia confessed. "I had hoped that you wouldn't receive that letter, like your mother did before you. She went to that school and ended up dead." Petunia sighed. "Magic is indeed real and you are a witch."

Over the next hour, as they drove to London in the other car, Petunia answered the questions she could in regards to the magical world, which was surprisingly a lot. They made it to Charing Cross Road where Petunia pointed out two shops, a record store and a book shop.

"Between those shops there is a dirty pub. I can't enter it, or see it without a magical guiding me. Can you see the pub?" Petunia asked.

"I can see it Aunt Petunia, clear as day." Petunia sighed and motioned for Venus to exit the car. They locked it and made their way to the pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

Petunia was holding tightly onto Venus's hand as they neared the pub and Venus felt her Aunt trying to avoid it. Soon they were inside and Petunia led them to the bar. She asked the barkeep, Tom, if he could open the alley for them. He was more than glad to oblige. Venus's eyes widened as she looked at the extremely magical shopping district. They made it to the largest building down the alley.

"This is Gringott's Bank." Petunia said. "It is, as I understand, not run by humans, but easily offended creatures named goblins. So hold any snide remarks in check." They were bowed inside by a pair of goblins, followed by another pair through a second set of doors.

They stood in line waiting for one of the goblins to finish up with what he was doing. Petunia took a deep breath and addressed the creature once he acknowledged her.

"I am Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. Venus Potter and I would like a meeting with the Potter family account manager."

"I will pass on the request." He looked at Venus, more towards her hands. "Ripshred is the account manager for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, she is also the account manager for the Introductory House of Evans, should I relay that you wish to discuss both account?" By then another Goblin showed up.

"I was estranged from my sister for many years, I was never aware she also had an account here. If it won't be a burden we would also wish to discuss that account." The goblin nodded then spoke in a guttural language to the other goblin.

"Griphook will collect you momentary. You may be seated at the door he used."

Aunt and niece sat down next to the door. They didn't wait long for the goblin to return. He led them down a winding path to a large office. There another goblin sat behind the desk. The goblin dismissed Griphook and motioned for them to sit. Venus noted that the Goblin was thinner than the others and, admittedly, more beautiful. The difference between the male and female goblins, she supposed.

"I am Ripshred, a title I wear with pride." The goblin said she displayed all her teeth at them. "You wished to speak to me. Although I see the official regalia on the bracelet and ring you wear young one, I need still test to see if you are who you say you are."

"Ouch!" Venus exclaimed as she felt a cut cross her hand on the chair's arm rest, she found she couldn't move her hand. A parchment on the table began writing in red ink. Ripshred read the first line of the parchment and sighed in relief and closed her mouth. The cut on Venus's hand also healed at that time.

"I apologize for the harsh measures I took with the Jester's chair." She indicated the chair Venus sat on. "There had been many who claimed to be Venus Potter over the years, trying to stake a claim to the Potter fortune. Those fools have been dealt with."

"I assume this chair wasn't always known as the Jester's chair." Venus stated more than asked.

"Indeed, the chair was once known as the Heir's chair. It was used to determine if someone was named heir of their House. If you were not who you said you were then I wouldn't have lifted the enchantment we placed on this chair until you passed out from blood loss.

"Brutal, but I respect it and thank you for keeping my accounts safe." Venus said. It was only then that she noticed that her aunt was zoned out.

"Merely a request," Ripshred said. "Your mother never wanted her sister near you and told us if the time came, that her sister wouldn't recall what happened in this office."

"I guess that makes sense." Venus nodded.

"I have in front of me your immediate magical lineage. On your father's side it spans three generations and the ancestral first generation. Would you wish to read it yourself? The blood has already dried." Venus nodded and took the offered parchment.

 _ **Venus Jolene Potter cir. 3107-235959**_

 _ **Lady Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **Lady Introductory House of Evans**_

 _ **Heir Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

"Sorry, I am confused by the number next to my name." Venus said rereading it.

"Goblins have lost track of the year systems humans use these days. Simply put, the first four numbers indicate the day you were born, in your case the last day of the seventh month. The last six numbers indicate the exact second you were born. In your case it was a second before the day ended."

"Thank you." Venus continued reading.

 _ **Paternal Lineage:**_

 _ **James Potter 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **cir. 2703-143622**_

 _ **Fleamont Potter 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **cir. 1304-222224**_

 _ **Euphemia Potter, nee Jameson 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **cir. 2510-121436**_

 _ **Linfred of Stinchcombe 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **cir 010630-235959 (original)**_

 _ **John Jameson 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **cir. 2112-224512**_

 _ **Maternal Lineage:**_

 _ **Lily Jessica Potter, nee Evans 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **cir. 3001-193012**_

 _ **Avalon – Legacy**_

"Avalon, isn't that a fictional location?" Venus asked.

"It was not, Morgan le Fay was a fourth generation from Avalon just like your mother." Ripshred answered. "Most first generation magical humans have a legacy attached to them. Meaning they are descended from a non-magical born to a magical, or squibs as they are known by other magical humans. You and Morgan le Fay are not related, your magic merely stems from the same area, partially at least." Venus nodded. "May we unseal your parent's will? It has been sealed and only the person who sealed it or the lord and lady of the house can unseal it."

"I wanted to ask, why am I a Lady?" Venus asked she noticed that detail before.

"Simply put, you are the only remaining heir of the two houses, which means you were emancipated when you sat down inside this office." Ripshred said.

"I think that was one of the concerns my aunt had when she brought me here. My uncle basically threw me out of the house this morning."

"I see. Would you wish to retrieve your possessions from that house?" Venus nodded. Ripshred rummaged through her files. "My father was the account holder for your family and passed it on to me when he died last year. I was known as Kayla back then. I earned the right my father passed to me when I ripped my opponent's reproduction system from his body and shredded it on his teeth. That is how I earned my title Ripshred – ah here is the property list."

"That is quite an interesting story, but the details I believe would be too brutal for me at this time, perhaps we can meet when I'm older for the full battle's tale?"

"You are an odd human, Lady Venus Jolene Potter, I shall wait for the day you exchange one of your tales for mine. Now then there were two house elves that found refuge with the Potter family. You may call them to you. Cree and Samma are their names."

"Cree, Samma, please come to me." There was a soft pop.

"Little Mistress is calling for us?" the house elves said in unison. Venus cringed at what they were wearing. She also noticed the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Firstly, do you have to wear that?" they looked at each other.

"We has been working at Hogwarts while we has been waiting. Is we allowed to wears our uniform again?"

"Are the uniforms better then the pillowcases you're currently wearing, if not then we need to redesign it to a suitable uniform." They snapped their fingers and instantly their clothes changed to skirts with suspenders and a button-up shirt and tie bearing a coat of arms.

"These is the uniform Mistress Lily Potter gives us to wear. She is saying it is not ours but belonging to House Potter." One of the elves said, the stitching on her shirt pocket said she was Cree.

"Thank you Cree," Venus said. "I want you and Samma to go retrieve my belongings at 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. Under my bed there is a loose floor board inside there are several toys that would fit into a person's palm. Take them to –"

"Potter House was never disturbed since your parents moved to Godric's Hollow." Ripshred provided.

"Take them to Potter House. I will summon one of you to come fetch me once my shopping today is done. How do house elf affairs work?"

"I is second generation elf." Cree said. "I is born to House."

"I is first generation elf." Summa said. "I is start working for house when Master James found me."

"So since Cree is second generation, she has more knowledge in regards to House Potter, making her a sort of head elf?" The house elf spoke in a language that reminded Venus of a flowing river.

"That is not how house elf work." Cree said. "I is in charge of cleaning."

"And I is in charge of food." Summa finished.

"Forgive me, I didn't know," Venus blushed. "Very well, who should I call when I'm ready to go home?" Cree lifted her hand. "Thank you Cree, Summa. You are excused for now."

"You handled that well," Ripshred said. "And it seems you are not offended with learning another's culture, as goblins we respect that. Would you consider learning some of our public customs too, Miss Potter?"

"I would be honored," Venus smiled. A book appeared in front of her, it was about a hundred pages long. "I shall learn these by the next time we meet."

"Very well, I have requested, before he left, that Griphook retrieve a thousand galleons from your trust vault. Although you are emancipated and magic sees you as an adult, your main vault is off limits for this year, you need to have a wand and a marginal hold of your magic to enter. One final thing before we can go into business discussions. We would like to schedule a trail for Sirius Black. He is your godfather by blood oath. He has been sent to Azkaban without a trail. If your parents' will have been read, it wouldn't have happened.

"Do what you must, I may not know what a blood oath, but it sounds serious, no pun intended."

"Then please sign this parchment with your name using this blood quill. It will give Gringott's permission to unseal the will and schedule a reading. We will let you know via owl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They discussed the few businesses and properties that Venus owned or partially owned. Venus was most surprised that her family created a potion/shampoo to smooth and style hair. The potion is made in china and thirty percent of the profits go into the Potter Vaults every month. Venus actually liked her unruly hair, unless she had to style them.

Her mother on the other hand had a hand in several charm based products sold throughout Diagon Alley and Great Britain, a ten percent profit was added to Venus's trust vault which was her mother's original vault. Venus saw the figures and her eyes widened, just her trust vault alone held over a million Galleons worth of coins.

Venus was also required to produce two heirs, when she scrunched up her nose to this news, Ripshred pointed out that the heirs didn't have to come out of her womb. She could choose to sire the heirs instead. Venus hasn't given children much thought though. Her supposed male role models didn't really paint them in a pretty picture.

Griphook returned and escorted them out. For all her aunt knew, the meeting was a success and Venus would soon go to her new guardian. Ripshred offered to write Venus's acceptance letter for her. After they left the bank they went to the first shop according to the list.

They entered a quaint shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, there they were met by a witch dressed in mauve and Venus was fitted for her robes and uniform. The uniform, much like her school uniforms in the past, consisted of a dress shirt, tie, skirt, socks or stockings and a pair of Mary-Jane's. The only difference between the pairs that Venus already had and these were the self polishing option.

The next stop was Flourish and Blott's, the bookshop. There they bought Venus's school books and a small selection others. Including stories of her life, the works were obviously fiction written as fact, but it might provide a chuckle to read it. It was also funny that these so called girl-who-lived books provided profit to both Gringott's and herself. She also bought books on various beings and their customs. She didn't want to offend any culture.

Before they went to get a wand, they stopped by the other shops to get her other equipment. They packed everything inside a trunk and Venus called Cree to take it to Potter House. Cree was smiling and Venus thought she heard the elf say it was good working for a proper mistress again.

The last important stop was to get a wand and maybe an owl. It seemed that an owl would be quite useful especially with the backwards ways the magical society seemed to be working. When they passed the pet store, Eeylop's Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie, something inside was calling towards Venus. She paused and entered the shop. Minutes later she was the proud owner of a snowy owl, which introduced herself as Athena.

Apparently they formed a bond not so long ago. Venus had once heard a commotion in the attic and opened the window for a snowy owl to escape she told the owl that Athena would guide her and the owl liked the name. Athena got stuck in the attic hunting for mice, and was about to starve when Venus let her out. Athena knew she wouldn't be safe in that house so she went to the magical world and became a post owl, refusing being purchased until Venus showed up.

Venus and Petunia passed a wand shop called Ollivander's. They wanted to see if there was another shop that sold wands because the shop was quite dusty, as if it hadn't been cleaned since it opened. They did find another shop down Dawn Alley, an offshoot from Diagon Alley. The shop was called Rosenberg's Custom Wands, the owner, Willow, welcomed them gracefully.

"So what are you looking for in a wand?" Willow asked as she sat them down. "Let me guess Ollivander tried every wand in his shop then send you here."

"Actually we came here first. Ollivander's looked rather uninviting, very dusty. This shop seems nice." Petunia said with a smile. Willow's eyes widened.

"Well that is a first, where is Prof. McGonagall, she normally takes muggleborn students around the alley."

"She must've passed my house since I am only muggle raised. My name is Venus Potter" Venus smiled. "How do you go about making the wands Miss Rosenberg?" This seemed to shake Willow out of her musing.

"Ah yes, if you could follow me to my workshop." Willow smiled, "Only you Miss Potter, the materials I work with can be quite volatile towards muggles." Venus followed Willow into a back room while Petunia enjoyed the tea she was offered. "Now the process is done in three steps, the first is to select the focus, or core. I have been collecting these materials from around the world so the chances are good that I will have a focus here for you."

"I can hear a buzz around me." Venus said as she looked around the room.

"That is a good thing. It means that both your focus and the wood resided in this room. Now on the other hand if you heard a ring, only the one or the other was here." Willow smiled. "Now if you can move to the right hand side and get the focus that pulls towards you, don't shy away until you reached the end of the line, custom wands sometimes have several focuses."

Venus walked over to the right wall and walked down the line she picked up a vile that seemed to contain hair then one that contained a powder. Both shared a name tag, Aluwyn. When Venus handed the two cores to Willow she had a far away look in her eyes.

"It seems that Aluwyn will get to guide another on her journey." Willow said with a smile.

"You knew her," Venus stated. Willow nodded.

"When I was finding myself, I took a journey. Aluwyn was my guide on that journey. In the end she gave me these gifts. A lock of her hair," Willow picked up the hair, "and the tip of her rattle, powdered. You can now go to the other side and let the shell choose you."

Venus walked along the other wall and found that the wood that had the most pull on her. It was a lovely curved reddish wood with dark lines and spots lining it. She took it to Willow who arched her brow.

"You seem to have a snake-theme going here." She said as she rummaged through her drawers. The focus is that of a Lamia, a woman with a snake lower body. And the wood is from a snake-wood tree. That is why it is so curved by the way."

"You did tell me that I should pick the materials that pulled me the most." Willow smiled at Venus.

"It was merely an observation." Willow took out a knife. "The last part I do with all my wands is to add part of the user into the wand. That way no one but the user can use the wand." Venus eyed the knife cautiously. "Oh sorry, that sounded ominous. I just need a lock of your hair."

Venus undid her braid and made sure to grab a few red and black hairs before cutting a lock for Willow to use. Willow placed the materials into a bowl with symbols around it. The symbols lit up and soon the various hairs and the powdered rattle tip flowed into the wand shell. The shell emitted a glow before it settled back into the bowl. Willow picked it up and waved it about. She smiled and handed it to Venus. Venus felt an instant warmth wash over her then the wand emitted some golden sparks.

"How does your wand feel?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Like a long lost friend I didn't know I had, does that make sense?" Venus asked confused.

"It makes perfect sense, now you just need to pay the piper. The cost of the wand is ten galleons, if you wand a wand holster that would be twenty." Venus counted down twenty gold coins and handed it to Willow.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Venus said as she retrieved the wand holster, it was a rune covered bracelet with an expansion charm to put the wand in.

The runes would prevent people from seeing the wand and trying to summon it. It also had a rune that would make it impossible to see unless you are a goblin or the person who wore it. Venus noticed that the same runes were etched into her ring and bracelet.

Venus and Petunia left the shop and the magical district soon after. Venus walked her Aunt to the car and hugged her. They said their goodbyes and soon Venus was standing alone in the street. She looked for an alley way and called Cree to come and fetch her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _There you go the first chapter of my new story. I hope this story gets a better reception than the last one. Please review. I would love to hear what you guys think. Also I would like to know if I should pair Venus with Hermione or another (female) character, if the latter than who. Just not Ginny Weasley, can't stand that girl, nothing against Bonnie Wright._


	2. Chapter 2

**Venus Potter – The Rock**

 _This story has already proven more popular than my previous attempt with Young Justice._

 _Summary: Venus was different and that was a good thing. Who wanted to be normal anyway? Only thing is Venus never knew how different she really was until she became 11 and was given a way out, away from her Very Normal family._

 _Venus is a neutral name with three in-canon origins: Plant, Mythology and Astrology._

 _Thank you WhenDarknessComes and Philosophize for reviewing this story by the time I began this chapter. I have replied to you individually, but also want to say publicly your suggestions have been received and I am considering them. ORKCHILD, here is the next chapter you asked about._

 _I have a pet peeve that I am going to work around in this chapter, I hate knowingly writing in broken English so after the change, when the house elves speak normal, they are actually speaking elfish, not house elf English._

 **Chapter 2**

Thunder clapped outside of the window as Venus lay on her bed. The young girl was beyond scared. She wanted to go crawl in bed with her aunt and uncle, only she was more afraid of her uncle than the thunder outside. Not that she could even attempt that anyway. Her door was already locked from the outside.

Venus knew why her aunt locked the door and hid the key where no one in the house other than her and Venus would look. Not too long ago Vernon Dursley had brought one of his business associates with him. The man was staring at Venus throughout dinner.

When Venus was sent up to her room when curfew arrived the man followed her up, supposedly to head to the toilet. When the man opened her door and ripped her night shirt Venus screamed. Petunia rushed up and stood between the man and her niece. The man left soon after and Vernon had the gall to blame both Venus and Petunia for losing the deal. Later Venus would learn that the man had planned to do to her. She and Petunia came to the solution of locking her door when curfew came.

There was a rattle at Venus's door and she retreated under her bed she didn't want to be found, who knows what would happen to her if she was found. The door opened and from her hidey-hole under the bed Venus sighed in relief. It was Petunia. She was carrying a pair of earmuffs which she gave to Venus. She said it was to drown out the sound of the thunder because her scream woke up the house.

Although not a comforting gesture, Venus took whatever she could get, whenever she got it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venus frowned, why would that specific memory pop into her mind at this time? She all but forgot that night and how she felt until her aunt gave her the earmuffs. Perhaps being confronted with the home she could have grown up in brought back that scared six year old she was back then. Cree had left her in the garden and popped away. Venus sat down on a swing chair that overlooked a patch of roses. She sighed as she calmed her nerves. She didn't want to appear vulnerable when she entered the house.

The house was big, bigger than the Dursley's house. Just from the front Venus could already see four bedrooms. She assumed that it must've been because it was an ancestral home and the Potter family might have had great numbers. It was clear she was the only one left.

Wiping at her eyes Venus walked towards the door. The ring on her finger began to vibrate before the front door opened. When she stepped into the house she saw Cree standing in the middle of the floor and pointing her fingers at something then snapping them. She realized that she was cleaning the hall.

"Thank you Cree, the house looks lovely." The house elf smiled at the praise. "However, I would like to do my own room, some organized chaos and what not. You have my permission to clean it today though." Venus smiled. She somehow knew that the elf wanted to make sure the house is clean and safe. "Now how do I know where's what in the house?" 

"Little Mistress Venus is listening to the ring. The ring is guiding Little Mistress Venus when she is entering room." Cree supplied.

"Thank you Cree, but could you not call me Little Mistress please. You are as much part of the family as me."

"House elf is burning in ears if we is not respectful." Cree said. "Maybe we is calling little mistress, Missy Venus?"

"Better I guess, also can you begin teaching me your language, I noticed that you speak a broken sort of English."

"Humans is not able to speak elfish, humans is not have the right parts to be talking elfish."

"Even so, I would like to learn the language so that you and Summa can speak in it, instead of broken English." Cree blinked.

"Missy Venus be standing still please. Cree is going to open Missy Venus ears to be understanding languages of magic." Venus felt magic wash over her and settled in her ears. "Can you understand me Miss Venus?"

"Yes thank you Cree." Venus could still hear the language that sounded like a flowing river, but she could understand it now. "Please tell Summa to also speak elfish to me, if you see her before I do."

Venus walked to the room on the left, before she entered she heard how Cree debated with herself and asking why magical humans never thought about asking elves to open their ears like she did with Venus. Venus smiled. She must just be weird that way.

The ring spoke inside Venus's mind revealing that the room she entered was the reception room. This is where guest would arrive via floo and apparition if they were invited to do so. If they showed up uninvited then the room would encase the intruder in an amber substance until the lord or lady of the house releases them or banishes them. Venus blinked that was quite informative.

Venus walked over to the fireplace and noticed that it was large enough for an adult to step into. It was the entrance to the floo. She needed to get a fresh batch of floo powder. She passed the fireplace and walked the far wall. On the floor there were double lines with symbols lining them. She realized that the symbols might be runes that allowed only this section to allow apparition. She brushed over the runes and actually felt the magic on them. Ward exception line the ring provided.

Venus exited the reception are and entered the next room, the ball room. On each side of the hall there were tables lined up with chairs on top of them, with a dance floor/stage in the middle. The room is magically expanded and was able to expand more if the need would arrive. This room was used to host parties between allies. Venus rolled her eyes, the room was mostly boring.

The next room was the kitchen and house elf room. The kitchen, like the ball room had the potential to enlarge depending on the amount of food that needed to be prepared. Summa was here and the kitchen was already cleaned she was working on chopping some strawberries, most likely from the patch outside, into small pieces.

"Miss Venus welcome," Cree had already relayed the message to Summa it seemed. "I am busy making strawberry jam. It goes well with scones."

"Thank you Summa, would you please make pasta for tonight, it will only be the three of us so just make enough so that it doesn't waste. My money pouch is in the entrance hall."

"As house elves we don't carry money around when we shop, we only snap our fingers when we do the purchase and the coins come from the vault, it worked that way for generations, long before any of us were born." Summa smiled. "Should I also get some Butter beer? I recall you liked it the first time Miss Lily allowed Master James to give some to you."

"Sounds odd, but I will try it, thank you Summa. May I have a look in your living quarters I am busy exploring the house and want to see every part of it?"

"You may Miss Venus." Summa smiled then returned to her jam making.

The house elf room was small compared to the rest of the house. It had two comfortable beds and an en suite bathroom. At least they would stay clean. Some personal items were scattered around the room and on hooks on the one wall there were several uniforms for them to wear. Venus smiled, she might redesign the outfits a bit later on, but it was good for now.

Exiting the kitchen there was a door leading down to a cellar. The wine was stored here as well as a fully stocked potions lab. The lab was a fairly new addition, when her mother moved in. The cool air of the cellar was perfect for brewing potions it seemed. Not that Venus would know, it was merely guess work.

On the other side of the hall there were three doors. One was a family room, there were a few couches and chairs scattered around the room and could easily be moved around the fireplace for family time, Venus wiped a tear from her eye. The second door was a study. Inside there were a huge desk with a bookcase behind it. The bookcase wasn't filled with books like Venus thought it would, it was filled with statues of all kinds, artworks in their own right. Venus went to pick up a raven statuette. When the statuette was lifted the bookcase split in the middle and revealed a path down to the basement level.

Venus walked down the path and found what she thought was the centre of the grounds. There was a large stone dial in the centre. Walking over to it she felt her ring vibrate on her finger. Then the room lit up and revealed a lot of symbols on the walls. Certain symbols weren't lit though, as were their counter parts on the dial.

"I wish I knew what this meant." Venus said out loud. She didn't get anything from the ring, it was clear this was to be passed down from generation to generation.

Suddenly a book appeared on the dial. The title was _**Potter House Rune Wards**_. The book had an extensive description of all the runes in the room. It was classified as family magic and not extended to the rings for safety reasons. Venus compared the runes that wasn't lit to the book and found it was to make the house unplottable and to hide it in plain sight, similar to something called a fidelius charm. The other had to do with the guest acceptance in the reception area. Venus activated two of the runes, the one in the reception area and to hide the house, if she made the house unplottable, she was afraid that Athena wouldn't find the place. She needed to ask the owl when she arrived.

The next room was a large library. The room had several rows of books all lined up. There was even a desk to write notes on and a comfortable reading area on the far side. Venus walked up to the desk and picked up the lone book left on the table, it turns out it was written by her father. She glanced at the title and thought it will be fun to read it. The book was called _**The Marauder's Guide to Animagus Transformations**_ , an obvious play on the famous books by Douglas Adams. She turned it around and sure enough there in bold friendly letters was written _**DON'T PANIC**_. She pocketed the book and made her way upstairs, she had a lot of time to read the books. The other doors on the bottom floor were the guest restrooms and ladies powder room, and coat closet with a self sorting and recall rune edged into the door frame. Venus didn't need to see them though.

Venus wasn't prepared for what she saw down the hall. It was literally a hall of doors, according to the ring all the doors were rooms for various family members and guests, each with an en suite bathroom. To the right of the hall were the guest rooms there were fourteen of them, seven to a side and a window at the end of the hall. To the left there were thirteen doors, six to a side and one at the end of the hall. The thirteenth door was the Head of House's room.

Then there was the single room in the middle of the hall directly across from the stairs, the mail room. Venus entered this room and there on a perch was her snowy owl, Athena already waiting for her. Venus greeted the bird and asked her if owls could find an unplottable location. It turned out they could.

"I noticed there are symbols, or rather runes, around the window, I could ask my ring, but as an owl I feel you might explain it better." Athena stared into Venus's eyes and Venus understood instantly. "So absolutely no foul mail could do harm to me or those living here if it passed through that window, interesting."

Venus laid out some food and water for Athena and left the room after saying goodbye to the owl. One thing she noticed was that there were runes on the floor too. It cleaned the room of any unpleasantness left by owls that come and go. Technically house elves could do that, but who wants to clean up after an owl. The runes were perfect for it.

When Venus reached the end of the hall to the thirteenth room she was met by Cree who informed her that the Head of House room is cleaned and ready to use. She was surprised how long she took with the tour of the house. She entered the room and smiled, finally she was home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first night in her room Venus read the book her father wrote, she had asked the elves to gather the ingredients for the potion and began sucking on a mandrake leaf. There was a fresh crop growing out in the green houses at the back of the house. By the end of the month there was an electrical storm and the rest of the process could continue.

Now, with only a few days left until the train was scheduled to leave, Venus was ready to attempt her first Animagus transformation. According to the book, after you transformed the first time, which had to be a full transformation, you can, with practice transform parts of your body into the Animagus form you would take. With a deep breath Venus focused on her magic and soon she felt her body shift. No longer could she feel her arms and legs and when she opened her eyes form the focus she could see in more vivid colors. She went over to the mirror and admired her form. She was a big snake with horns on her head and a jewel on her forehead. She read about this species, a horned serpent.

Having confirmed her animal, Venus focused on what she knew about the species. She had a jewel so she focused on lifting, into the sky, she effortlessly started to float. She then focused on not being seen and soon her appearance vanished in the mirror. With a smile in her heart she transformed back into herself, only she was still in the air and invisible. She focused on landing on the ground and being seen again, both worked perfectly. She decided that she should add those notes into her father's book.

Having completed her transformation, Venus focused solely on her lower body and only transformed it. She smiled as her legs transformed into a tail and she slithered out the room, just to get a feel for it, before she changed back and went to find the house elves. She asked them to look her Animagus form over and they found that she had a scar on her belly scales in the form of a lightning bolt. It was more or less in the same are as her scar would be in her normal form, over her navel.

"Cree, it says in the book that Animagi needs to be registered, could you possibly take me to the Ministry of Magic to get registered?"

"I would be honored," Cree said and soon the two of them were in a side street across from a broken down payphone. "You need to make sure there are no muggle coins inside the slot and then pick up the phone and dial the word Magic, 6-2-4-4-3."

Venus followed the instructions and when the voice on the line asked what she was there to do, she told them it was to register her Animagus form. A pendant fell down and she pinned it to her robes, she had decided to wear that morning should her transformation be a success. There may not have been a spell to reverse the transformation, but Summa said that she was able to reverse it with elf magic.

"You's be needing to go to the wizard to be checking you's wand." Cree spoke in English. Venus understood that is was because there were other witches and wizards around.

"Thank you Cree, I will call you when I'm ready to go home or need anything beyond the galleons in my pockets." Cree vanished and Venus made her way to the security wizard.

"Your wand and reason for visit please?" The security asked. Venus handed over her wand and the pendant. The guard placed the wand tip on a parchment and it glowed registering the signature "Go to the elevators, sixth floor and to the office at the end. Ask for Victoria Winfield."

Venus went to the correct floor and door where she had to wait, since Victoria Winfield was busy with another registration. The man was animated. Venus had to give him that. He had shaggy black hair and, once she saw it, piercing silver/blue eyes, almost celestial. After several minutes of filling in forms he changed into a big black dog, a German Shepard with a full shaggy black pelt, just like the human version. Victoria took a picture of the dog and asked the man to turn back.

"I really do apologize that you were forced to register, I imagine it was exhilarating to be unregistered. There won't be any repercussions, given your circumstances." Victoria told the man as she walked him out. She then saw Venus. "May I help you Miss –"

"Venus Potter," Venus said standing up. "And I am here to register my Animagus form." The shaggy haired man gave a bark of a laugh. It didn't sound contradicting more like amused.

"Personally I wouldn't register, but St. Mungo's caught me as Padfoot and forced me to come and register once I was discharged." The man bowed down to Venus's level. "My name is Sirius Black."

"You are my Godfather," Venus said. "I remember your name from the will reading, so the goblins got you out of Azkaban?"

"That they did, pup, and I heard it was thanks to you." Sirius then turned serious. "I also heard from them that you are living on your own, and before that you stayed with your relatives, which your mother forbade. Mind if I come along with you? I might not be much to look at, but I am your legal guardian."

"I don't know, I guess that will be okay, as long as we keep some distance between us." Venus bit her lip. "My house elves can take us to my house once I'm done here, Mr. Black."

"Am I the only one here that find this unbelieving?" Victoria seemed to get over her shock and totally missed the exchange between Venus and Sirius. "You are what eleven years old, how can you be an Animagus?"

"I assume you know how to become an Animagus, Miss Winfield?" Venus asked. "I assume they won't let you work in the registration office any other way." Victoria blushed.

"I am an Animagus, an otter." Victoria said, finally.

"The place I stay at, alone, had the best change for a speedy process, not to mention that lovely storm at the end of July. It also has a cellar that was setup as a potions lab, so no sunlight to affect the potion. And the spell might be a tongue twister, but I had no issues reciting it." Victoria looked down. An eleven year old just put her in her place. "I could've kept it secret, like Mr. Black did, but thought better."

Over the next few minutes Venus answered every question asked and filled in the needed forms, she then turned into her Animagus form and Victoria took the picture. About half an hour later both Venus and Sirius received there Animagus licenses and they left the Ministry.

Once they reached an isolated spot Venus called both her elves and asked them to take Sirius and her to Potter House. There Sirius got settled in. He didn't have much to his name, other than a few odds and ends that he asked an elf name Kreacher, to fetch for him. The elf was foul and Cree and Summa hated him. They set up a defense to block him access to the house after he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although she was a registered Animagus now, Venus wisely chose not to reveal her secrets to even her godfather. She had asked Cree to bar him from her room while she was in there, the elf couldn't fault her. They however did speak up in his defense, since both elves knew Sirius meant Venus no harm. Venus confirmed this when she turned invisible and floated behind the man while he thought she was in her room. He just wanted to make James proud after he messed up the last ten years.

On the day, Sunday, she had to go to the train station she was ready to ask her Cree to take her, but she was pleasantly surprised when Sirius was waiting for her by the door. He offered to take her to the station on his motorcycle. He had retrieved the machine from the groundskeeper of Hogwarts just the previous day.

Soon Venus was sitting in the sidecar, her trunk shrunk down inside her enchanted messenger bag. She refused to buy the offered beaded bag _**most girls**_ favored. The boyish messenger bag was just the key for that. They took to the skies by the time they reached the middle of the long driveway and became invisible, thanks to a horned serpent's jewel acting as a source. It was also what made the bike fly. Normal means, like what the Weasley family used according to Sirius, would not work on it and would eventually turn the bike sentient.

They landed on an abandoned street and drove the rest of the way to the train station. They were relatively early, only the muggleborn students arrived with McGonagall by the time Venus and Sirius arrived. Sirius greeted the older witch and wished her a good day before he took Venus onto the platform. Venus noticed that a bushy haired girl was giving her an odd look.

It wasn't like she was wearing something outlandish, Venus was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her wand was in her boots in a magic neutralizing sheath. The sheath was one of House Potter's inventions, it is just a normal sheath with runes etched into them and charged. The sheath prevents the wand from being summoned. It also prevents external/accidental magic from reaching the wand, and in a case that it does absorbs the discharged magic. Cree also sewed the runes into her and school robes' sleeves. Sirius placed Venus's trunk on the rack above the seats and undid the shrinking charm.

"Now be a good girl and don't do anything I won't do." Sirius said.

"From what I learned, the shorter list would to not do what you would do, unless you are encouraging me, an impressionable young witch, to break the rules." Venus was trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to overwhelm her face.

"No, no, you're right, that would be the sensible thing to say," he winked at her. Venus rolled her eyes. After Sirius left there was a knock on her cabin door. It was the bushy haired girl. She was biting her lower lip.

"I'm not saving place for anyone if you want to sit down." Venus offered. The girl sighed in relief.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl introduced herself.

"Venus Potter, and just for the record, events of my life has been mostly made up." Venus smiled. "I found an entire section of Flourish and Blott's with fictional books that has been passed of as fact. I have never even met a centaur, how can I be romantically involved with one."

"I have to admit that I was curious how a girl, my age, could do all those things." Hermione blushed, "However I was hoping we could be friends. That was why I wanted to sit here."

"I would like that," Venus smiled, "My aunt treated me like a living doll my whole life, I couldn't make friends."

The train started to fill up after that. As Hermione and Venus talked they were interrupted a few times, first was a pair of girls. One had layered blond hair and the other was a brunette with short hair and glasses. They were looking for a girl named Lisa who was saving them a seat. Next was a set of twins looking for Lavender. Another pair of girls asked if they could join them in the cabin. One had blonde hair and pigtails. The other was a red haired girl, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones. There was only one other interruption, a girl named Su Li, she was looking for an empty cabin, she wanted to be alone so that she could meditate.

The train soon started moving and the girls settled into conversation. They talked about their families and their instances of magic growing up. When Venus mentioned she was an Animagus and showed them her license they were in shock, especially Susan.

"It should theoretically be impossible to become an Animagus before training up a bit." Susan said. "And then there is the exact set of circumstances, I guess all of that could be achieved from say June or so, but still. I thought you needed some skill in transfiguration to achieve the transformation."

"Not exactly, although the theory is taught in transfiguration during third year, according to my father's book," here Venus pulled out The Marauder's Guide, she handed the book to Hannah who passed it to Susan and then to Hermione. "The actual magic behind it is completely different."

"Don't Panic is written in large, friendly letters on the back," Hermione whispered. "Did your dad base this on any specific book?"

"Since my mother was muggleborn, I would guess he did base it on Mr. Adams's books, loosely." Hannah and Susan looked confused. "Douglas Adams is a muggle writer who wrote a series of books known as _**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Universe**_.

"My father might have used it as inspiration, he was busy with another book too, but it is only about a quarter of the way written, according to Mr. Black. The book would've been called _**The Marauder's Guide to Not Getting Caught**_. So far it only outlined a parchment that could be used as a map in a certain area with every person that was in that area. They called it the Marauder's map. Apparently they made one and it was confiscated in their fifth year."

"That could be dangerous in the wrong hands," Hermione said.

"That is why I locked it up in the safe only the head of House Potter can open." I don't want it to be released to the public and Mr. Black knows it."

"Isn't Lord Black your godfather or something, why do you call him Mr. Black?" Hannah asked.

"That is why I don't call him Lord Black. It was either Mister or Lord. He chose Mister." Venus shrugged.

The girls had a blast the rest of the trip to Hogwarts and put money together. Hermione didn't have magical currency so Venus exchanged it for her, and bought a bunch of treats from the lady with the trolley together. They all got ready when the voice announced they would be at Hogwarts soon. The girls all looked at the odd scar over Venus's navel, but respectfully didn't talk about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Stopping the chapter here, thank you for reading, I would love to receive reviews for this chapter, I loved reading the reviews and answering them. I tried to include the suggested characters in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to fit the other girls in for more than a glimpse. Hannah and Susan were easier to include since Hufflepuffs get along with mostly everyone._


End file.
